


An Ocean as Still as a Lake - A Harribel Story

by chiapetirl



Series: Bone Shatter: Tales from the Revisited Series [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF! Harribel, Canon Rewrite, In which Loly is still kinda a bitch, but it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapetirl/pseuds/chiapetirl
Summary: Tier Harribel returns to Hueco Mundo with the Tres Bestias, determined to create a different Hueco Mundo from bones of Aizen's old plans. But there are those that wish to hold onto false promises, and they plan to stand in her way...
Series: Bone Shatter: Tales from the Revisited Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An Ocean as Still as a Lake - A Harribel Story

It was still cold in the throne room, just like she remembered it to be. Her feet barely made a sound on the stone floor as she moved closer to the dark stairway, moonlight filtering in through the window from above. Part of her still expected to see his face, staring down to see who dared enter. _Of course not,_ she said. _The Shinigami is gone now. He can no longer harm us here._

"That's odd."

Apacci's voice broke the silence. She walked ahead of Harribel, hands on her hips as she scoured the throne room. "I thought Rudbornn would be here." Turning on her heel, she grunted in frustrated. "I was lookin' to kick some ass today, dammit! Where's that bonehead hidin'?"

"Perhaps he knew we were coming." Sung-Sun emerged only a few steps away, her soft, calm voice welcoming in the dark throne room. Her mouth was hidden behind her billowing sleeves as always, muffling her voice slightly. "There could be a trap ahead of us, Lady Harribel."

A derisive chuckle came from behind. "As if that pathetic skeleton could concoct a half-decent trap worthy of Lady Harribel." Mila Rose joined Apacci, staring up at the throne for a moment. Her lips were split in a predatory smirk. "It's likely we scared him off."

But Harribel's attention remained on the throne, aqua eyes lost in thought. _It feels… the same._ Her stomach clenched, as if Aizen were there. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up, that familiar unease weighing against her. _Perhaps, when this place falls apart and the sand overtakes it, it will finally change._ But the thought didn't ease her fears.

"With no other Espada here to claim the throne, your title as Queen of Hueco Mundo should go unchallenged."

"You'll be a better ruler than the past two Kings who sat there."

"No doubt about it!"

Their words echoed in Harribel's ears, almost overwhelming her. "No." She shook her head, looking away from the throne to see the shocked looks on her Fraccion's faces. "I will not be queen. Hueco Mundo has had enough rulers already."

"But, Lady Harribel…" Mila Rose seemed stunned. She approached Harribel, almost pleading. "You know that someone will take that throne." Her eyes darted around the room. "Whether it be another Aizen or Barragan, that throne will not remain empty for long. The best person to take it would be-."

"It was never my intention to be queen." Harribel's voice was still low but firm. "And I will never sit on a throne marred by men like them. I would be no different, Mila Rose." Her gaze was strong, never once backing down.

As Mila Rose stepped back, Apacci drew closer, her face scrunched up in confusion. "But you're nothin' like Aizen or Barragan! You're…" Her voice faltered as Harribel gave her the same withering gaze. "…you're…"

With a heavy sigh, Harribel lifted her head. "It's wonderful to know that you three have such faith in me, but I cannot become the next ruler. Those who sit on the throne only become monsters." She turned away from the throne, walking to the left and into the darkness. "I will make sure no one sits on that throne ever again. It's time that Hueco Mundo remains free."

They watched her walk away, still stunned and confused as ever. None of them knew quite what to say, unsure if they should press the issue. "That's…" Sung-Sun tilted her head to the side. "That's an impossible task, even for you, Lady Harribel."

* * *

There it was. The familiar sound of sand crunching under Harribel's feet. _So, it has begun_ , she thought, entering the ruined halls of Las Noches. Cracked columns, holes in the ceiling, and sand drifting in surrounded her. _Las Noches is rotting away, as it should_. Fingers traced over gashes in the bone white stone, signs of past battles. Sunlight filtered in through the holes in the ceiling, mingling with the white sand. Let it crumble and fall beneath, as all futile attempts to tame Hueco Mundo do.

The hall was blocked off further down, where the ceiling collapsed fully. Stone became buried under shimmering sand, leading up to the bright, false sun created by Aizen long ago. Harribel hesitated for a moment, her hair catching in the slight breeze.

_The world he showed you does not have you in it._

She flinched, remembering Captain Ukitake's words. It stung her, rippling just under the scar that cut through her torso. Instinctively, she reached up, feeling the deep trail beneath her fingers. They had stuck in the back of her mind for the past few months as she and her Fraccion healed quietly in the Soul Society, reeling from their sound defeat. In the eyes of every Shinigami that glanced at them with a mix of fear and disgust, it was hard to forget. The scars no longer bleed, but they were sore, a reminder. Standing amongst the bones of Aizen's grand plan, it pained Harribel to know that Jushiro had been right.

Climbing the steep hillside of sand, Harribel stepped out into the windswept field of dunes. Littered with debris, she knew this place had seen bloodshed. Even in hidden away in her headquarters for as long as she had been, the whispers of battle had echoed in her walls. She spotted a large skeleton not too far off, bones bleached by the sun. _That must be Yammy_. She flashed away, appearing in front of it seconds later.

Slowly, Harribel reached out, touching a bleached rib bone, inspecting the body. The skull had been shattered, with several pieces scattered out into the sand and disappearing. Hands splayed outward, disappearing with time. "You died with little time to react, Yammy." Her words were quiet. "It must have been a shock, to think you would lose so quickly."

"Yes, a shame that an Espada would die so quickly, and by a Human hand as well."

Harribel had known that Rudborrn would show his face eventually. There was no way he hadn't known they were there. Letting her hands fall back to her side, she closed her eyes. "I had heard," she replied. Turning, she faced him at last, watching as the sand swirled around him. Despite the empty eye sockets, she could feel the malice in his gaze. "Regardless who killed him, his downfall was imminent."

"Hmmm." Rudborrn looked like a statue, motionless. "And you believed you could come back with no repercussions, Tier Harribel?" He looked to the side, staring at the crumbling structures in the distance. The tower where Granz's lab once stood was replaced by a pile of rubble. And beyond that, there was nothing but blue skies. "The Espada either died like rabid dogs or defected, but you…" His jaw unhinged, jagged teeth exposed. "You came crawling back, hoping to dismantle everything that Lord Aizen hoped to build."

"Aizen is not coming back, Rudborrn." Her words were harsh, but her expression the unchanged. "The Soul Society have him. He's gone, and the throne will remain empty. I've returned to make sure this world remains the way it should be."

Harribel had never heard Rudborrn laugh since they first met decades ago, and she never expected to then. It was a startling noise, grating and haunting. "Fascinating." His arms raised to the sky, jaws opening further. "Any other Espada would return to take the throne, but you aim to keep it empty!" He continued to laugh, his voice. "There will always be someone to fill the seat, Harribel. Who are you to try and stop the natural procession of things? Even you don't hold that kind of power."

"There will be no more men like Aizen or Barragan who are determined to turn Hueco Mundo into their own playground." Harribel walked towards Rudborrn, the mask fragment covering her mouth blinding in the bright sunlight. "Even if it requires-."

"Sacrifice." A word older than her own consciousness. It echoed back at her, mocking all that she stood for. "A pointless obsession you never seemed to get past." Rudborrn nodded solemnly, his voice back to its grave pitch. His arms fell, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "How is it you are still here with such a philosophy? With scars like those, I am surprised you made it back at all. Perhaps you sacrificed your own pride, struck a deal with the Shinigami to return here. All to live quietly with your little pets until you all return to the sand, like everyone else."

Blond brows fell over glimmering aqua eyes. He'd struck a chord, rendering her speechless for a moment. They were only a foot apart, their white uniforms dancing wildly in the wind. "Then I suppose the question I should ask is this," Harribel said at last. "Why have you not claimed the throne as your own, if you are so adamant that is should be filled?" She could feel his anger, from his exaggerated exhale to the tightened grip on his zanpakuto. She had found his sore spot now, preparing for retaliation. Rudborrn was a patient soldier, but not to a fault.

"I was left here as a placeholder." His voice was tense, holding back his rage. "Unlike the scum that Lord Aizen deemed worth of the title Espada, I remain loyal to his cause. As long as he lives, there is hope. Once he returns from his imprisonment – which I know he plans to – he and I will crush those who dared stand in his way." His zanpakuto left its scabbard, its blade sliding out elegantly. "And it does not pain me to say that I will be the one to end your pathetic existence." His chest heaved, passion filling his voice with each passing syllable. "GROW, ÁRBOL!"

Roots erupted from Rudborrn's waist, burrowing into the sand. Harribel took a few steps back, unsheathing her own zanpakuto. She knew it would come to this, watching as his Resurrección reached its zenith. Harribel knew of his subtle hatred of the Espada, but to hear of his undying loyalty to Aizen was something that left a bad taste in her mouth _. It wasn't long ago that I said such things_ , she thought, holding her blade out before her. How foolish. "Destroy…" The taste of salt coated her tongue.

"… _Tiburón_."

* * *

"This place looks like it's about to fall apart any minute." Apacci kicked at a crumbling column, watching as it collapsed completely. Stone crashed against stone, sending large cracks shooting through the floor. "What a dump!"

"You keep that up, you're gonna topple the whole place down while we're in it." Mila Rose grumbled loudly, kicking anything that stood in her path out of her way. "Knock it off!"

Following behind the others, Sung-Sun sighed. "You seem to be in a very bad mood, Mila Rose." She ducked, avoiding rubble that fell from the ceiling as her two companions wreaked havoc on the remaining wreckage of Las Noches. "What has you so grumpy?"

With a loud grunt of frustration, Mila Rose kicked away a large boulder, letting it skid across the floor at terrifying speeds before it crashed into the wall hidden in the darkness. "Isn't it obvious, Sung-Sun?" Green eyes flashed as she looked back. "Lady Harribel refuses to step up as the next leader of Hueco Mundo, even though she is more deserving of the title than any man or woman I've met! She's practically allowing for this place to be overrun by barbarians again!" She threw her hands up in the air, letting out a small yell before storming forward again. "I thought she wanted to rid this world of men like Aizen!"

Apacci staggered behind her, pouting as well. "I thought at the very least we'd be able to keep assholes like Nnoitra and Barragan in check," she said. "But if she won't even do that, people like 'em are still gonna come after us just because they think we're weak and easy prey. I was lookin' forward to kickin' ass, ya know? After all this time!"

"I see your points, and agree with them, but I believe we should have more faith in Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun's pace remained even, managing to keep up with the other two. She was used to their restlessness and outbursts. The cracking ceiling did not phase her one bit, as she knew that the hall would end eventually. "I don't believe her intentions are to leave this world open to invaders again."

"But she might as well've said so, Sun!" Mila Rose stopped again, turning to face Sung-Sun as she tried to keep her anger from swelling. "She has no intention of sitting on the throne! What're we gonna do? Wander the desert, hoping we don't get caught like the old days? You wanna go back to that?!"

Eyes narrowing, Sung-Sun shook her head. "Again, she said nothing of the sort. She said she intends to destroy the throne." She walked past the fuming Mila Rose with grace in each step. "Hueco Mundo is to remain leaderless."

"But you said that'd be impossible, even for Lady Harribel!" Apacci added indignantly. "How's she gonna even do that? That's… that's crazy!"

Stopping in her tracks, Sung-Sun sighed again, heavier than before. "I did say that, but I've had a moment to think." She turned slowly, meeting their gaze. "Lady Harribel wouldn't be doing it alone. She has the three of us at her side."

"Are you kiddin' me, Sun?" Apacci scoffed, crossing her arms. "Do you really think that we could possibly take on a task like that?"

"Of course."

Mila Rose narrowed her eyes, leaning forward. "What makes you so sure?"

Lowering the hand from her mouth, Sung-Sun stood up straight. "Because Lady Harribel has faith in us." Thin fangs brushed over her thin lips. A forked tongue passed between, lapping the air. "And that should be enough for us."

A moment of tense silence passed. The thought had not quite occurred to the other two Fracción. Their expressions softened a bit, anger melting down their backs. "And if we fail?" Mila Rose glanced over at Apacci, still uncertain. "What then, Sun?"

Thinking for a moment, a creepy grin slid through Sung-Sun's lips. She lifted her hand again, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Well, I guess we'd have to call on our new… _allies_ , would we not?"

"The Shinigami captain." Apacci snarled, thinking of the white-haired captain. He'd visited them many times during their recovery, being one of the few Shinigami that didn't hold them with disdain and disgust. "Doubt he'd be much help. The thought of relyin' on a Shinigami don't seem right."

"As much as I agree, Apacci," Mila Rose said, "Sun brings up a good point. Any sort of ally at this time is better than no ally at all. Besides, I'm sure he'd do anything to keep on our good side." She sighed, head bowed forward. "He's the diplomatic type. Harribel seems to… tolerate him, at least."

A chunk of ceiling fell, crashing into the ground suddenly. The terrible noise was followed by a shrill scream and an eerie silence, alerting the _Tres Bestias_ that they weren't alone. On high alert, they turned to the place where the boulder fell, beyond the line of columns and in the inky darkness. Hands gripped onto sword hilts as they inched forward. "Who's there?!" Mila Rose called out, her voice echoing. "Come out and we won't hurt you unless you give us reason to!"

Shaky whispers and panicked breathing came back as a reply, footsteps drawing closer. " _No, stop we can't trust them! Menoly, stop!_ " Two figures could be seen approaching, skittering across the stone floor like new-borns. One of the two came into the light, squinting as she drew closer. Blond hair clung to a sweat-soaked face, one eye covered by a severely cracked mask fragment.

"E-excuse me, but…" The Arrancar stumbled over her words, glancing back at her hidden companion. "W-we weren't s-sure who was here at first, o-or if we could trust you. But you're not with Rudborrn, so I figured… you three were safe enough."

Getting up in the Arrancar's face, Apacci's eyes narrowed as she looked her up and down. "Hey, don't I know ya from somewhere?" she said. "You seem awfully familiar, but not enough for me to remember your name."

Swallowing, the Arrancar bowed. "My name is Menoly, and my friend back there is Loly." She hesitated for a moment, looking up with fearful eyes. "W-we were Lord – I mean, Aizen's aides."

"Ah, that's right." Mila Rose reached out, gripping Menoly's short, messy hair and yanking her forward. Menoly cried out in pain, her eye wide with fear as Mila Rose stared her down with a terrifying look. "I remember you and your little friend running in the background like little insects, doing his bidding. And here you are, still hiding like scared little children."

"YOU LET HER GO, YOU BITCH!"

Stumbling into the light, a seething Loly ran towards Mila Rose, a fist raised. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" But she was stopped by Apacci, who grabbed her arm and held her back. "GET OFF ME!"

"Geez, for an Arrancar with one arm, ya sure like to throw yourself into fights you won't win, huh?" Apacci laughed, gripping Loly's thin wrist tight. She watched as Loly's amputated limb flailed, doing her best to fight her off. "Looks like you two half wits got a bit roughed up in the war, too! You're lucky Aizen lost, or else he'd probably have tossed you down in the Forest of Menos just to put ya both outta your misery."

"Let them go, both of you." Sung-Sun watched from a distance, her voice firm. "They mean us no harm."

Reluctantly, Mila Rose let Menoly go, watching as the Arrancar fell back and stumbled away in fear. Loly latched onto her, snarling at the two _Bestias_ , her mangeta eye twitching in indignation. "They mean us no harm now," Apacci said, hands on her hips, "but if Aizen were here, they'd hide under his coat tails, waiting for him to punish us. I ain't never liked the look of these two."

"W-we mean you no harm, really!" Menoly said loudly, sitting up. "A-all we wanted was to come back to Hueco Mundo, but… but Rudborrn and his followers have been on a rampage. They're hunting Arrancar that try to return to Hueco Mundo following the war, calling us traitors." Her eyes fell, her voice cracking with fear. "We've been in hiding all this time."

"Stupid bonehead." Loly spat on the ground. "Getting power hungry the minute Lord Aizen decides to put him in charge! Oh, I had my other arm still, he'd be fucking dead!"

Sung-Sun came forward, standing over the two girls now. "So, it would seem we are in a similar situation. How fortunate." She bent down, knees up to her chest. "We could always use more allies in a time like this, and it seems you could as well."

"What makes you think we need your help?!" Loly glared at the Bestia. "Menoly and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves!" She looked at her friend with a threatening stare. "Right, Menoly?"

Hesitating for a moment, Menoly grimaced. "Loly, we… should really take them up on their offer." She took a shaky breath, bracing for Loly's wave of rage. "It's not like we could really manage on our own. Besides…" She looked up at the trio quickly. "They're the Tres Bestias. If we align with them, we'll be under Tier Harribel's protection!"

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Loly grabbed Menoly's face, spitting with rage. "We can't trust that they won't throw us to Rudborrn the moment things go wrong!"

"We're not Aizen," Sung-Sun said. "You would not be our subordinates and if Harribel fell, you would still be under our protection until we fell as well." She stood up, backing away. "The choice is yours, but I would urge you to think carefully."

Menoly pushed Loly's hand away, her eyes pleading. "Come on, Loly," she said in a low tone. She looked into Loly's face, waiting for an answer for an agonizing moment before, sighing deeply. "If you won't… then this is where we'll part ways."

"The hell are you…?" Loly's expression changed to shock, visible taken aback. She hadn't expected Menoly to ever say such a thing. "What are you talking about? We've never-!"

"I mean it, Loly. I don't want to wander the desert forever until we get caught. We were never strong on our own, but with them we have a chance." Slowly, Menoly stood up, joining Sung-Sun by her side. "Please, Loly."

It was the first time Menoly had seen Loly so helpless. Even when she was backed in a corner, Loly never looked afraid. But in that moment, she looked so torn and broken it hurt her heart to see. With head bowed low and shoulders shaking, Loly brought her hand to her face, wiping away what Menoly assumed were tears.

"Fine." Between a reluctant sniffle and frustrated grunt, Loly looked up, glaring at Menoly. Her eye was red, glistening from the bitter tears. "I'll join. But the moment I feel unsafe, I'm out. Do you hear me?" She stood up, trembling a bit. "I'm not gonna let Menoly and I get hurt by you or your Lady Harribel."

Nodding her head once, Sung-Sun glanced between Apacci and Mila Rose. "We welcome you both. And I'm sure Lady Harribel will gladly accept you."

"Just don't get in the way," Mila Rose added. "While absolute strength is not a requirement to be Lady Harribel's Fracćion, we are also not people to cling to for safety. You must be able to stand on your two feet and fight. We work as a team."

Apacci leaned in close to Loly's face, her heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "Ya got that, crybaby?"

Taking a step back, Loly gave her a dirty look. "I heard her. I'm capable of handling myself just fine, thank you!"

Smiling tiredly, Menoly turned to Sung-Sun. "Thank you," she said. "We won't let you down."

Something dripped from the ceiling, slow at first then picking up speed. The five women turned, seeing wet sand hit the stone floor. "Is that water?" Loly asked, her brows narrowed. "This is a fucking desert. Where's that water coming from?"

The wet sand turned into a small mudslide, spilling out faster. "We have to move!" Mila Rose shouted, sprinting away from the opening at the end of the hall. "If I'm correct, we're about to get flooded out!"

"Come on, Loly!" Menoly grabbed Loly's arm, dragging her along as they caught up with the _Tres Bestias_.

"Let me go, Menoly!" Loly pulled her wrist away, gritting her teeth as she ran. "BUT WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?!"

Right on cue, water flooded through the large hole in the ceiling, surging over the ruins of Las Noches. Dirty, brown water filled the halls, raging past the wreckage of the ceilings and lapping at the backs of their feet.

"HOW FAR ARE WE FROM THE THRONE ROOM?!" Apacci shouted, looking back at the imminent disaster. "IT BETTER BE CLOSE, BECAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SWEPT AWAY!"

"TOO FAR!" Mila Rose replied. "FIND A PLACE TO HOLD ON!" It was almost too late when the water caught up with the group, nearly knocking Menoly and Loly from the jagged column they began to climb onto. The others perched on ledges in the walls or parts of the fallen ceiling, watching as Rudbornn and Harribel came into view.

Bone-white roots shot out into the hallway, piercing the walls and ground as Rudbornn did his best to keep his ground above the water. Blades interlocked, Rudbornn and Harribel stared each other down, arms steady before pushing away.

"I'm impressed," Rudbornn shouted over the rushing flood. "I have never seen your zanpakuto in action, but I never anticipated such power." The branches on his back extended further, the skulls at the end growing larger and forming _Calaveras_ , their bodies twisting and convulsing with every ounce of matter formed.

A burst of water shot from Harribel's blade, shattering three of the branches and slamming into a weakened column. The cracks in the ceiling gave way, bringing more sand and stone into the raging flood. Rudbornn moved quickly, roots carrying him across the hall and further down. He knew it was dangerous to carry their fight down into this wreckage. His best bet was the throne room.

"Running already, Rudbornn?" Harribel's zanpakuto glowed with golden light, firing three shots of water through the air. But they never reached her target, severing several _Calaveras_ in two while several more swarmed from the roots of Rudbornn's zanpakuto, swords drawn. "Coward!" She cut them down with ease but hadn't anticipated just how many of them there were.

"LADY HARRIBEL!" Mila Rose's voice carried over the chaos, followed by a slew of _Calaveras_ falling apart and disappearing into the water below. Her broad sword cut down more and more of the hordes of skull-clad figures, all falling with relative ease. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THESE PESTS!"

Blood flew through the air, followed by angry grunts. "GO AFTER THAT BONEHEAD!" Apacci added. "MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

A Calaveras paused mid-strike, its body going limp before falling away. In its place stood Sung-Sun, meeting Harribel's stunned expression. "We will handle this rabble."

Harribel looked around quickly, her exposed lips parted. "The three of you cannot possibly-."

"MENOLY, GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Loly's shrill voice cut through the chaos.

The blond Arrancar turned back once before continuing her rampage. "WE GOTTA HELP THE BESTIAS!" she replied. "THERE'S NO TIME TO JUST STAND AROUND! COME ON!" Her zanpakuto skewered two oncoming enemies before shoving them off into the water and crossing blades with another.

Looking back to Sung-Sun, Harribel gave her a knowing glance. "There's more."

"Even if there were only three, we'd be more than capable of handling them on our own." Sung-Sun stepped aside. "We may not be at full strength yet, Lady Harribel, but we are ready to stand by your side, make this world the way you want it to be. Now-" she pointed down the hall, where Rudbornn's receding figure travelled – "finish him."

Speechless for a moment, Harribel's face lifted. Aqua eyes filled with what looked like a spark of hope before steeling over in determination. Without another word, Harribel disappeared, chasing after Rudbornn as fast as she could manage.

"GET OFF ME, DAMMIT!" Loly pulled away from the _Calaveras_ that had landed on the small island of stone she landed on. Falling back, she went scrambling for the dagger-shaped zanpakuto that had fallen out of her scabbard. "Dammit, I'll show you what happens when you mess with ME!" Grabbing the dagger, she swung back, slashing the _Calaveras_ across the chest and kicking him back, sending him falling back.

Standing on the edge panting, Loly cursed under her breath, watching as Menoly and the Bestias cut through the dwindling numbers of _Calaveras._ "Fuck you all," she muttered. "I'm more than capable of standing on my own two feet. You'll see…"

* * *

Water pooled on the dark stone floors of the throne room, lapping against the bottom two stairs that lead up to the stone throne. Rudbornn's roots planted into the sides of the ledge, carrying him up to the top with ease and breaking away. His breathing was heavy as he stumbled towards the throne, resting against the armrests, head bowed low.

"Rest assured, my lord, this throne will stand." He spoke in whispers, as if praying to a deity. "When you return, it will be waiting for you with open arms, that I swore to you." His chest stopped heaving, head rising again. "And, perhaps, this time you will realize that I am the one that never once failed or questioned you." He could almost imagine Aizen sitting in the throne as he always had, head resting in the palm of his hand, looking upon him silently. The thought filled him with strength, releasing a heavy sigh of relief. "After all, you gave me this power to serve you and you alone."

"Speaking to an empty chair will not help you, Rudbornn." Harribel's voice echoed harshly, waves lapping against the stone walls and up the stairs. Sand filtered into the once-clean throne room, scattering across the surface of the floor. The sight of it disgusted Rudbornn, his rage rising once again. Sword extended, Harribel watched him with an unwavering stare. "Aizen is never coming back, even if he somehow escapes from the Soul Society. You are fighting for something that has already died in the cradle."

With a roar of rage, Rudbornn launched into the air, his blade clashing with hers over and over. Each strike followed with a scream; their movements were almost hard to follow. Roots shot out, stabbing places where Harribel once stood. "TRAITOR!" His gravelly voice rattled off the accusation between swipes. "YOU SIMPLY LOST FAITH! THIS IS WHY YOU WERE NEVER WORTHY OF THE TITLE ESPADA!" Blades locked, his empty sockets bore into her with a terrifying hatred.

But Harribel remained unfazed, knowing these words well. If the roles were reversed, she knew full well she'd be saying the same things. She would never let another Arrancar speak ill of Aizen, believing in the world he preached about. "It's a shame," she said. "When I was last here, all of my faith lay in Aizen's hands. I followed him as blindly as you do now."

"Liar!" He kicked her away, her body slamming into the wall with a sharp thud. A sharp root shot out, aiming to pierce her through the skull, but found only stone instead. She evaded the next root and the next one, making her way back towards Rudbornn. "If your faith was as strong as mine, you would have died trying to bring him back! But you let the Shinigami sink their greedy hands into him!" He broke away from the labyrinth of roots, diving in after her. "Now our perfect world is shattered, and we have no chance! WE WILL FOREVER BE AT THE END OF THE SHINIGAMI'S BLADE, DOOMED TO BE HUNTED FOR ETERNITY!"

Evading him once again, Harribel sent him flying, his body hitting the throne and tumbling into the seat. "The world he showed you never had you in it to begin with," she said. "None of us would have been allowed. He would have killed us off the moment we were no longer of use to him."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT WAS OUR END GOAL! AS LONG AS WE SERVED HIM, NOTHING ELSE MATTERED! NOTHING!" He gripped the armrests of the throne, sitting forward. "I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU DESTROY WHAT HE LEFT BEHIND!"

For a moment, a flicker of sadness passed over Harribel's face. _I didn't realize you were that far gone,_ she thought, resisting the urge to say it out loud. _You had always been so strong, Rudbornn. It's a shame to know that you lost yourself to your own fears._ Sighing, she closed her eyes. "If that is what you wish for, Rudbornn, then I will grant it." Yellow light shimmered across the blade of her zanpakuto, growing larger and brighter with each word. "I will destroy this throne, you along with it if I must."

The darkness faded completely, a white light overtaking the room. All shadows disappeared, water rising up as gravity seemed to disappear. As quickly as it came, the white light vanished, replaced by a wall of white-hot, golden energy that sunk into the very stone. The ground shook, followed by chunks of dark stone flying through the air. An earth-shattering boom filled Las Noches, shaking the fortress to its very core before going silent.

Cracks cut through the smooth stone, water boiling away on the sweltering surfaces and evaporating into the air. The only thing left standing was Harribel, her zanpakuto still pointed where the throne once stood. A crater sat in its wake, setting deep into the platform. Nothing was left behind of either the throne or Rudbornn's body, leaving Harribel to stare into dead space. "I…" Her eyes narrowed, surprised and confused. "I have never…" She had never once fired such a powerful Cero. Perhaps she had never tried, but…

The roof began to collapse, starting far beyond the throne and coming forward. Snapping out of her trance, Harribel disappeared, knowing it was only a matter of time before the corpse of Las Noches crumbled altogether. _Get out safe, all of you_ , she thought. _I know that you will have already, but please…_ The thought of being alone, after all of that anguish, sent a chill through her.

It took her no time to escape the confines of Las Noches, the entryway crumbling behind her. Sand shifted beneath her feet, but as she stood a safe distance away, she stopped running, her lungs burning from the sand that had filled her mouth. In a mix of horror and wonder, she watched as the great dome crumbled, falling into the rising sand. It was a sight to behold.

"Lady Harribel! Hey, Lady Harribel!"

The excited, triumphant faces of her Fracćion greeted Harribel, their legs carrying them as fast as they could. Soon enough, they swarmed her on all sides, talking all at once in a cacophony of relief.

"You made it! Well, of course you made it, but still…!"

"Told ya we could take care of those stupid skeletons! Easy peasy!"

"I am glad to see you are alright, Lady Harribel. We were worried that-."

"Of course she was gonna make it out of there, Sun! Who do you take Lady Harribel for?"

"She can survive anything!"

Raising a hand to silence them, Harribel closed her eyes. She basked in their presences, relieved to know they were still alive. Her faith in them was high, as always. They had never failed her once, and they wouldn't then either. "I am glad to see you all here as well." Her lips seemed to curve slightly, a tease of a smile. It was then her eyes rested on Menoly and Loly, who stood at the edge of the celebratory party, uncertain. "And I wish to thank the two of you as well. Your aid was appreciated."

Blushing a bright pink, Menoly suddenly bowed low, kneeling on the ground. "O-o-oh, it was our pleasure, Lady Harribel! Honestly!" Loly stood standing, her remaining hand cradling her amputated arm. She said nothing, watching as Menoly prostrated herself before the Espada.

"What are your names, then?"

Looking up, Menoly gulped, standing up again. "My… my name is Menoly, ma'am. Menoly Mallia." She looked to Loly, expecting her to speak. After a moment, she nudged her, motioning for her to speak.

Rolling her eyes, Loly cleared her throat. "And I'm Loly Aivirnne."

"W-we were told that you, uh… might be able to let us stay with the Tres Bestias," Menoly said, her hands fidgeting nervously. "Is that alright with you, Lady Harribel? With nowhere else to go, it would be… safer for us, a-and we'd make sure to be on our best behavior!" She looked to her left. "Right, Loly?"

"Why're you asking me?" Loly hissed. "I'm just following you at this point." She didn't look at Menoly, her face going red. "Whatever you decide… I'll go along with it." Her eye was hidden behind her bangs, hiding the expression on her face.

The wind swept over the sand, blowing white sand into the night sky. It was almost gentle, quite unlike Hueco Mundo. But for once, Harribel found it within herself to smile, just once. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. In spite of the destruction and the doubt that had swelled around her, this had been a moment she dreamed of for so long. A possibility for change.

"Of course. You are welcome amongst my closest, trusted companions." Her head turned, watching as what remained of the fortress settle. Broken, mangled walls stood where Las Noches once was. It wasn't all destroyed, she knew. There were still rooms beneath the sand, things that remained untouched. They would have to be explored, recovered and then forgotten once their use had dried up.

"Welcome, my friends, to a new Hueco Mundo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another one of these small stories! I felt this one was pretty warranted, granted that I left an opening for us to see Rudbornn again, and Harribel would return to Hueco Mundo. I wasn't quite sure where I could fit this little tid bit, so I figured it worked perfectly here.
> 
> I will return with another chapter for Re(Vers)ed soon, so keep an eye out. Enjoy and have a great week, guys!
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyWUd5Whh9w


End file.
